


Nessa & Sonia's Lakeside Tentacle Adventure

by leakyladdy



Series: Poke-Panic! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyladdy/pseuds/leakyladdy
Summary: Nessa assists Sonia in trying to find a new Pokemon at the bottom of the lake. Tentacles ensue, fun is had.
Series: Poke-Panic! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587970
Kudos: 38





	Nessa & Sonia's Lakeside Tentacle Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this well enough. Tentacles are interesting to write.

“You sure about this?”

Sonia watched Nessa from the sand, raising her voice to be heard. She hadn’t expected Nessa to be so _enthusiastic_ in fulfilling the request, and had only intended for it to be in fulfilling a secondary role, but…

She watched Nessa cut through the water, swimming to the far end of the lake with ease. Her outfit doubled as a swimsuit, hiding very little from the world. Nessa flipped onto her back, and Sonia caught sight of her flat stomach.

A smart decision on her end.

In contrast, Sonia wore a yellow bikini under her jacket, her regular clothes safe on a branch. She was prepared to dive in, should Nessa require it, but…

Nessa gave a thumbs up.

“Right!” Sonia called. “I’ll be ready with a pokeball, so just bring it up and I’ll catch it!”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Nessa said. She lowered her goggles. “Time me. I’ll be up faster than you can splash at.”

“Wh-”

Nessa dove before Sonia could respond.

This was nice, the familiar chill against her skin, the practiced movements as she went deeper into the lake. It was bigger than she’d expected, the edges curving away from her and getting more distant the further she went. There were no Pokemon in the lake despite how clear it was. She was alone in her element.

_Hm…_

Come to think of it, wasn’t there a distinct lack of Pokemon on their way here? Sonia might be on to something. Maybe there really was an anomaly at… Beele Lake, was it?

Nessa shut her eyes and let gravity control her for a moment, free-falling in slow motion. The water had grown warmer. If nothing else, at least it’d make a great spot for meditation. But a new Pokemon? That would be…

She opened her eyes. Still alone, drifting toward the bottom. The floor of the lake was smooth white rock, devoid of any life plant or otherwise.

Strange.

Nessa twirled, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Nothing, although she’d have to swim closer to the walls to see if anything was hiding in them.

Which begged the question: should she go up for air? It’d be a bit humiliating, but it’d also be better than getting caught up in something and drowning. Even if it meant Sonia might jump in to save her, maybe give her the kiss of life, their lips pressed together.

Nessa frowned, her feet touching the bottom of the lake. Smooth.

And then gone.

Nessa twisted her mouth, keeping it shut despite her shock. Everything beneath her disappeared, the world turning to a roiling mass of black, made worse by the fact that she could see all of it, spread out amongst the lake’s ‘floor’. Discarded trash, small boats ripped to pieces, even skeletons rested among the tendrils, most of them larger than person she’d ever seen.

She started to rise, but a tendril caught her by the ankles, dragging her deeper within the mass until she couldn’t see the top of the lake anymore, tendrils slithering and bumping against her skin.

Each of those touches sent a jolt through her, a warmth spreading within from the contact and contrasting with the water’s chill. She reached out, trying to grab some of the tendrils and pull them apart, but they slid out of her grasp and locked her wrists in place, pulling them away.

Everything shifted, the sound of a waterfall in the distance.

Tentacles traded her off, lowering her, the light touches building that spark within her. By the time they reached the ground, she was burning, her dark skin flushed. There was no more water, her world reduced to the sandy bottom of the lake and the mess of darkness that surrounded her.

She was on the verge of sweating, the heat in her body intensifying without the water to soothe it. Nessa started to pull down her shorts, then hesitated.

Something shot a thick, white substance onto her, showering her from above. Nessa reached up to wipe it away, and found herself rubbing it in instead. Her heart pounded, the heat sweltering.

“You just wanted to spray me, huh?” Nessa asked. “Fair enough, you got me.”

Nessa scooped some of the stuff up with her hand and watched it stick to her fingers. Bringing it to her mouth, she risked a lick, and hummed with delight.

“Delicious!” she said. “Now, an exit?”

Despite her request, she licked her fingers clean of the substance, and alternated between smothering herself with it and sucking it off of her fingers. Still, it failed to satisfy her, and soon enough she found there was none left.

“More,” she said. “Please?”

The being answered her call, an appendage sticking through the wall of her cell. She looked at it and frowned.

A dick.

Still, she ran over to it, getting on her knees and sticking her tongue out in front of it. She awaited the creamy substance, to no avail.

Of course.

Nessa stroked the shaft, already slick with a clear oil that rubbed off on her, intensifying her need for the stuff. Desperate, she tore her top off and brought it against her hardening nipple, rubbing the oil around the dark bud.

She was wet, her shorts stained with her juices. She wanted the creature to attack her with more of its tendrils and _fuck her._ But it was in charge. She’d follow its lead if it meant getting her holes stuffed.

Nessa stuck the cock between her breasts, too small to completely envelop it. She grabbed her tits with both hands and stroked, the creature thrusting to fuck the crevice between her breasts, the tip of its cock filling her view. She slid the head between her lips and sucked, tongue playing with the glans.

It tasted great, the scent dizzying. Another tentacle, this one without a prick, slithered into her shorts and nestled against her pussy. She bucked her hips against it, trying to get the creature to fill her with _something_ , anything, to no avail.

Nessa moaned around the cock in her mouth, the sensations jolting her, threatening to send her sprawling. Cunt throbbing, her hands went faster, the dick sliding further past her lips, until she was gagging herself against it. She felt it tremble inside her.

It came down her throat, shooting its load directly into her stomach. Nessa groaned, the warmth filling her core, and following her as she slid the prick out of her mouth, a strand of drool between her and its cock. Her entire body ached with a desire to be fucked.

Nessa crawled forward, catching the dick with her mouth before it could recede into the wall of tendrils. She sucked as much cum as she could, trying to satisfy her addiction, then bathed it with her tongue. She was a mess, tears and mascara running into each other, lipstick and drool smeared across her face.

But she needed more.

“Fuck me,” Nessa begged. “Shoot your seed into me.”

She obeyed its wordless instructions, standing so it could get rid of her shorts, then laying on her back, muscular legs reared up to her head. It had her legs stretched as far as she could, free to choose between her ass or cunt.

She hoped for the latter.

Tendrils shifted, another cock emerging from the mass, this one larger than the one before. Her pussy gushed at the prospect of being filled by it, the delicious cum only a rough fuck away. She trembled with excitement as it approached, the creature resting its shaft against the entrance to her quim.

Nessa moaned, but didn’t move, compliant for her new master.

Tendrils filled the room, caressing her all over. They smeared oil on her skin, against her asshole, some of them running past her abs to stroke her stiff nipples. One of the pricks descended on her face, and she opened her mouth to accept it, drinking the cum that it offered.

It thrust inside her.

Nessa’s pussy clenched around the cock, her athletic physique trembling as the creature fucked its seed into her. Nessa bucked her hips, mewling and moaning for more. She accepted that her entire body was its cocksleeve, each of her holes eager to be filled with its potent seed.

Her body craved more sensations, the inferno burning out in a wave of shudders and groans as she came on its cock, her pussy trying to milk its seed. She failed, but another prick descended on her rear, pressing against her asshole.

Nessa groaned incoherently.

The creature fucked Nessa senseless, a cock filling her ass and pussy, her mouth turned into a fuckhole as it rammed cock after cock down her throat, flooding her stomach with more of its cum. She stopped trying to fuck back and gave in to the constant tastes, trembling, and orgasms, her body slick with sweat.

Tentacles receded back into the mass as she went through them, most of them finished except for the ones in her rear and cunt. Nessa had trouble concentrating, a layer of cum, oil, and sweat coating her as her lower body rolled, the creature still fucking its seed into her.

Numb, another fire building that touched her core, she reached out to move the hair that’d clung to her face, and wound up shoveling cum into her mouth instead, a slave to pleasure.

The creature picked up its pace, thrusting in and out rhythmically, the dual motions of her rear and quim sending a jolt up her spine. It shoved its cock into her pussy as deep as it would go, kissing her cervix, Nessa screamed as it shot its cum into her, the fire in her body subsiding as its seed took root, impregnating her.

Dazed, Nessa rolled onto her side as the cocks withdrew, a hand against her ass and pussy to prevent any of the cum from spilling out. Slowly, she stuck her tongue out, lapping at a pool of semen that’d spilled near her head.

She was a mother now.

Nessa rubbed her prick against Sonia’s quim, the new appendage sending a shiver up her body. Sonia moaned, one hand against the tree for balance, the other holding her bikini aside to accept Nessa’s girth. Sonia’s pussy juices ran down her leg, coating the cock with her desire. She moaned and wiggled her ass, trying to entice Nessa into fucking her sooner.

Nessa ran her hand along Sonia’s soft skin, enjoying a different kind of warmth. She smiled at Sonia’s flushed expression, eager for cock. She hadn’t tasted any of the seed yet, but the forest had taken on a pleasant smell, ordering them to fuck.

“Beg.” Nessa slapped Sonia’s ass, leaving a mark on her pale skin and drawing a moan. “Impress me, make me want to fuck you.”

 _“Please,”_ Sonia begged, voice soft. _“Fuck me.”_

Nessa spanked her again, teasing the entrance to Sonia's quim with the head of her prick, the entire length aching to be thrust inside. Nessa held on, taking her frustration out on Sonia’s rear, each spank causing the redhead to tremble and moan, her face flushed with desire.

“That’s a request,” Nessa scolded. “You’re asking me to fuck you. What do you say?”

“Please,” Sonia repeated. “Fuck me… master?”

Nessa spanked her.

 _“Master!”_ Sonia squealed. _“Please, stuff me with your cock! Pump me full of your seed!”_

Nessa complied, thrusting hard enough that her thighs slapped against Sonia’s ass, with an audible clap. She continued raining down blows, Sonia’s cunt clenching with each strike, her body trying to milk the seed out of Nessa’s cock, trying to feed it into the thrum of sensations within, her body a wreck of jolts and burns. Sonia slammed back as hard as she could, the prick filling her in a way she hadn’t before, striking her at the core and threatening to send her sprawling.

“I’m going to impregnate you,” Nessa said, entering Sonia once again .”You’re going to carry my seed, raise my children.”

Sonia quivered, her legs weak at the thought of being bred. She started to fall, but Nessa grabbed her by the waist and lowered her to the ground, continuing to fuck even as Sonia’s face hit the dirt.

Nessa grabbed a handful of Sonia’s hair and raised her head.

“Beg,” she ordered, again

Sonia moaned. She surrendered herself to Nessa’s cock, losing herself in the white-hot sensation of being fucked without pause. It took her several tries to open her mouth and form words without turning into a groaning mess.

“Please,” Sonia said. Nessa’s hand forced her to look back, meeting her master’s eyes as she begged.

Nessa was unimpressed.

“Fill me, fuck me, _breed me!_ ” Sonia huffed. “ _Please_.”

Nessa spanked her, Sonia’s cunt clenching around her yet again, Nessa’s own pussy gushing throughout the ordeal. Nessa held Sonia with both hands and thrust in until her prick was fully enveloped in warmth, Sonia’s quim trembling as she lost control of herself yet again. Sonia collapsed, Nessa’s cock flooding her womb and impregnating her, another cocksleeve fully subjugated.

Nessa slid her prick out of Sonia’s pussy, and frowned at the cum that started to spill out, a waste. Dazed, Sonia rolled onto her back to help it stay in, one hand on her pussy while the other traced her womb, the prospect of motherhood sinking in with a smile.

Nessa kneeled beside Sonia, prick obstructing her view.

“Clean,” Nessa ordered.

Wordless, Sonia took the cock between her lips, savoring the taste of herself mixed with Nessa’s cum. As she sucked, Sonia felt a familiar ache in her loins as her body cried out for cock.

To be bred.

Her cleaning intensified, eager to finish milking seed out of the cock so she could start riding it again, maybe let it flood her asshole. Images of giving herself over to Nessa filled her mind, and it was all she could do to avoid stepping out of line.

She _needed_ more, but first thing’s first…

Sonia pressed the cock against her flushed cheek, staring up at Nessa. Sonia felt cum spill between her fingers, running down her thighs.

“Please, Master?” Sonia mewled. “One more round?”


End file.
